Whirlpool: Rise of a Legend
by ayodaylei02
Summary: After two years, three shocking developments and one bad break after another, Will's managed to come out on the other side. But with strange new abilities, and here former teammates nowhere near speaking terms, will she be able to get to the bottom of this on her own? Or will she unleash the chaos brewing inside?
1. Chapter 1

So that was it, or at least is should have been. After the crazy whirlwind of balancing normal, everyday life with that of a meta-human vigilante that should be the end of it, right? Wrong. So very, very wrong. Not only did I lose the trust of Mr. Hawkins after Team Static's cover was blown by an anonymous tip, but the adoption paperwork was stopped, indefinitely. Needless to say, Team Static disbanded. And since no one was going to believe my side of the story, I ended up taking the blame for the damages. Long story short, that's how I lost my whole family in less than two weeks.

Despite everything, I couldn't bring myself to blame Virgil. Even though he didn't bother to stand up for me when things went south. And he got the last laugh when Richie brought his boyfriend to court, that's how he managed to cover for saying he loved me two years ago. No one's going to believe him now that he's gay. But Richie was smart enough to fast track his college application when he heard that I wasn't doing any jail time. If he hadn't, I'd be in prison for second degree murder. Guilty as charged. Would have been easy enough too, since my powers have gotten stronger. And I've added a new component to my arsenal: rage.

At first, I wondered how that was possible, since Bang-Babies powers don't change over time. I had to do some research, and what I found was more far-fetched than tear gas giving you superpowers. Magic. Not the pull a rabbit out of a hat type magic, I mean the Shaman witch voodoo type. I was still a baby when my family left Kenya, so that must have been plenty of time for a witch to put a curse on me. If that's the case, then I've merely scratched the surface of what I'm capable of. I don't have much time, but I won't get very far working alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late that evening at the diner near the group home. Virgil was also late, as usual. I don't even know why I agreed to this. After the trial Virgil was there to console me and smooth things over, but since he's a douche bag, that's not the only thing he wanted to smooth over. Regardless, he talked me into dating him. Hell, if that means anything anymore. But just like clockwork, he strolls in.

"Miss me yet?" He says with a smug grin plastered to his face.

I roll my eyes, "Did you miss the dozens of texts I sent you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Daisy's in the hospital, that's where I was." He says.

"Oh Virgil," I start. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she just went into labor early." He says. "And yes, I'm the father."

Tears well up in my eyes, "So that's what you've been doing this whole time? It's out three-year anniversary dumbass!" I leave five dollars on the table to pay for the water and storm out the door. That's when he caught up to me and drags me outside.

"Really Will? You have no business pointing fingers at me!" he shouts. "Who's the one who stuck by you during the trail?"

"Must be convenient having short-term memory, because it wasn't you. You and Richie completely threw me under the bus, I'm the one who took the rap for all the damage Team Static did to the city, remember?" I mention.

"You've got some nerve bringing that up! Its not like Richie or I could've paid for all of that anyway." He puts his hand around my neck and starts to choke me. "If anything you should be grateful that I still talk to you, you worthless piece of shit."

I grin, "At least I'm not baby-daddy number four."

Virgil takes me home once he's blackened my eye, all while reminding me how in love we are. He kisses me goodnight and that's the end of it. And with that, I know I'll have to find someone else to help me with this whole magic thing. Good thing I know someone who'd do anything for me, and he's currently locked up in South Dakota's version of Alcatraz. But I know just how to break him out.

A few days later I'm walking to work. It isn't anything glamourous, but it's the best I could get with a criminal record. The evening shift is when the office will be empty, and any call made from there will be traced back to Alva Industries. In spite of the events leading up to his generator being stolen, Mr. Alva gave me this cleaning job. Well, after I reminded him that I saved his son's life. And it didn't hurt to have some dirt on how it was Alva Industries who caused the Big Bang with their experimental tear gas. And with that I aced the interview.

I'm cleaning while I wait for the last guy to leave, it wouldn't be too smart to make the call while someone's still here. Few minutes later the guy in question finally leaves. Good thing too, since he's playing a key role in by alibi. He's AI's newest employee, and he's on probation with the state. If he makes one wrong move, he's looking at twenty-five to life at least.

I casually stroll over to his desk and punch the number into his phone, "South Dakota Men's Correctional Faticity, visiting hours are currently going on. Who are you trying to reach?"

"I'm looking for an inmate by the name of Francis Stone."


	3. Chapter 3

South Dakota Men's Correctional Facility, a step above county jail, for repeat offenders. Security's tight, but its nothing I can't handle. It's kind of my fault Hotstreak ended up in this place, so its my responsibility to break him out. He landed here after he was caught with Alva's generator. That's when Richie and I were together, but sometimes I wonder how I could've been so stupid? How did I miss that he was gay? I mean there was that kiss… Anyway, I arrive at the jail just around visitation, if I'm going to make a scene I might as well make a scene, right? I'm seated in the visitation area while I wait for Hotstreak. I wave to him when the guards bring him out in power draining handcuffs. Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought.

He takes a seat across form me as the guard bolts his handcuffs to the table, "Miss me?"

I ignore his advances, "Are you still down with my plan?" I ask him.

"I don't know about that," he says. "How do I know you won't bail on me like last time?"

I roll my eyes, "Honestly Hotstreak, why would I go through the trouble to break you out if I was just going to bail on you?"

"And you never call me by my name anymore, what's up with that?" he asks.

I squint while rubbing my eyes, "You know exactly why, and I rather not go down that road again. Let's just keep this professional and you'll get the cash I promised you."

"Awe babe, you know I'd do it for free if you'd hit the sac with me." He says, doing that eyebrow wave I hate.

"Then it isn't for free, now is it?" I retort. "Just follow my lead, we're playing with fire tonight…"

I create an air vacuum around one of the guard's heads and pull the air out of his lungs. As he falls to the floor I karate chop Hotstreak's handcuffs, allowing him to use his powers again, and he melts the cuffs around his ankles. That's when three more guards come running in with their weapons drawn. Hotstreak sends a wave of fire in their direction, knocking them to the ground. I pull up a boulder from underground and use it to block the door, then we make a run for it. By now the alarm has sounded and the gates are closing. It doesn't matter how fast we run, we're not going to make it.

"Yo, this might hurt a little." I tell Hotstreak.

"Wait what—" he says before I hurl him through a wall. "What did you do that for?"

"Get up, no time to explain, but I have a plan." I tell him.

We end up in an empty cell, but the guards are close behind. Just as the guards enter Hotstreak pulls me behind him, as he sends a blast of fire towards them I send a gust of wind to increase the flames. As soon as the guards are down, we make a run for it, and soon enough we're outside.

"Well that was fun." Says Hotstreak.

"Yeah, let's not do that again." I say. I check the time and realize how late it is, "I've got to go, I've got a date."


End file.
